


More Than Good

by sprinklejisung



Series: random pairings [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And then they were roommates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Roommates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklejisung/pseuds/sprinklejisung
Summary: jisung is tired and sungchan is worried.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung
Series: random pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	More Than Good

**Author's Note:**

> -english is my 3rd language so i'm sorry if there's grammar errors  
> -lowercase intended  
> -i wrote this in 5am and posting this in 5:20am  
> -wrote this instead of facing my academic responsibilities  
> -had a burst of inspiration because of a picture i saw of 2sung standing together looking soft

sungchan got home from classes and was greeted by the sight of his roommate sleeping on his study table surrounded by books and newspapers.

_cute_ ,he thought as he stared at the engineering student in front of him.while looking closer,he frowned as he noticed the more prominent sight of eyebags.

"ji" sungchan whispered in an attempt to wake him up but to no avail,the younger was still sleeping.

as much as sungchan wanted to respect jisung's privacy, he wanted to know what was the thing that has been keeping him up all night for days.

he opened jisung's laptop and a powerpoint was being made in progress.he scrolled to the last slide and frowned as he saw that it wasn't a solo project,but a group project and jisung has listed beforehand the names of his supposed groupmates who didn't even bother helping him at all.

"you're too kind for this world" 

a sentence that he has said to jisung numerous of times and it's true to the point that people take advantage of his kindness.

sungchan sighed as he remembered the way jisung kept fighting his sleepiness and insisted on pulling all nighters just to make a project that isn't even meant for one person to make.

he grabbed his phone to call chenle,one of jisung's closest friend and classmate.

_"uh hi?"_ he heard chenle awkwardly answer,seemingly confused as to why sungchan is calling him.

_"you're jisung's classmate right?"_ he asked and chenle answered it with a simple hum.

_"do you.. do you have the numbers of your classmates in organic chemistry?"_ sungchan asked hesistantly asked.

_"yup,all of them.whose number do you need and may i ask why?"_

_"it's because,"_ sungchan sighed. _"its because his current group mates are making him do all the work and jisung has been staying up constantly just to finish that stupid project"_

_"what!?i knew those guys had motives when they cornered jisung and asked him to be their group mate."_ chenle says,angriness clearly present in his tone.

_"i know who they are,i'll just text you their numbers and,"_ chenle paused _"thank you for taking care of jisung,i approve of you okay bye now-"_ he hears chenle quickly say

_"wha-"_ he stopped after realizing that chenle dropped the call.

sungchan freezes in horror.

_"does he.."_ he whispers to himself

his thoughts got cut off by a tap on his back.

"hey"jisung says while yawning."how was your day?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

_he looks like he's been through hell and back but he's still worried about me.typical jisung._

"i think i should be asking that.are you okay?"sungchan asked while brushing jisung's hair out of his face.

"jisung?"he asked after he realized jisung hadn't answered yet.

"i want to say that i am doing well but i'm clearly not"he hears jisung say while looking down,tone indicating that jisung is close to crying.

_fuck fuck fuck,_ sungchan thought as panic filled his head

he bent down to hug jisung despite the awkward position."ji,do you need anything?"sungchan whispered softly,attempting to comfort jisung.

jisung's sobs filled the room while sungchan was waiting for jisung to calm down and answer,not wanting to pressure him. 

"hug."he hears jisung gently say."huh?"sungchan asked confused.

"i want a hug.sort of like this but ofcourse in a more comfortable position"jisung chuckles soft

"o-oh ofcourse ofcourse"sungchan said trying to mask his flusteredness.

he gently helped jisung up and guided him to bed,making sure to tuck him in."wait here,i'll wash up and change.i'll be quick" he told jisung as he walked to his own room.

after a few minutes,he went back to jisung's room to join him in bed."hey"he whispered.

jisung turned to look at him and wrapped his hands around the older's waist,burying his head in the other boy's neck.the younger not saying anything as the other hugged him back.

sungchan waited for jisung to speak up,not wanting to make him talk if he's not in the mood yet.

a few minutes of silence went by until he heard jisung chuckle."what?"sungchan asked.

"nothing,i just realized that,"jisung paused.

"that?"sungchan asked

"you feel like home.whenever i'm with you,shitty things suddenly seem like..like they're not that you know,shitty."jisung says while laughing softly.

"wh-what?what does that mean?"the older asked,flustered from the sudden confession.

"it's quite obvious already but it means that i,park jisung,am in love you,jung sungchan."jisung said while removing his head from the older's neck,seemingly deciding to look at him in the eyes.

"oh wow,this is alot to take in all at once,give me a second"sungchan said,shock evident in his tone.

"you good now?"jisung asked while giggling softly.

sungchan looks at jisung and thinks,

_yeah,i definitely am more than good when i'm with you._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first "official" work so i'm sorry if it's bad lmao  
> follow me on twt: @sprinklejisung  
> lets be friends :D


End file.
